Just A Stupid Glitch In My Little Reality
by PandaPuppet
Summary: Kagamine Rin spends all day gaming with her best friend, Gumi. Due to unspoken family problems, Rin has barely conversed with her father in years. But Rin is actually happy with her current life. She doesn't want anything to change, not for the world. And then there's a new transfer student. Seems typical, huh? But the two...Get along? Oh yeah, forgot to mention the recent murders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Prolouge **

"No, no, no, no-! Gumi!? What the hell are you doing?!" I jammed the buttons on the controller, shouting into my headpiece with rage. My eyes widened and I gasped at what Gumi was doing.

Her character spun around on the screen, popping up all over my screen in weird shapes and impossible forms.

"I don't know Rin! I think it's glitching out?!" Gumi's frantic voice rose into my ear, the shock was evident and you could almost hear her wheezing for air.

"Not again, goddammit!" I shouted out, throwing my black controller to the floor in a clear display of frustration. I could hear Gumi sigh through the headpiece.

"This is the third time this month. And October just started!" I complained, my voice was reeking with annoyance- something quite common for myself.

Gumi spoke up after calming down herself. "Calm down Rin, why don't we just try another game?"

I shook my head before remembering Gumi wasn't able to see me. "But I love this game! It's like leaving behind my baby to a bunch of mental people!" Again, I whined out.

"Okay Rin...Well, go google it or get a new one if you love it that much. I don't think it really matters though, we both own a collection of video games." Gumi's voice was silky and calm, something I envied compared to my own squeeky and rough voice.

"Right," I paused, taking a look at my phone's clock. "I should be going now anyways. Dinner was supposed to be two hours ago." Gumi laughed at my comment. I could almost feel her nodding happily, it seemed like something she'd do.

"'Kay! Bye Rin!" Gumi's cheerful voice addressed me, and the small notification popped up to the top of the screen.

**"pandaz_revolt has logged out"**

Without thinking, my hands made myself log out and I set down the controller. Standing up from the black, swirly chair, I stretched out my hands and legs. My arms raised high and I got on my toes, yawning loudly.

"Time to eat..." I grumbled under my breath, opening up my bedroom door and shutting it behind me.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, my name's Kagamine Rin. I've devoted most of my time to playing games with my best friend, Gumi. Who I've never seen before.

It's not that shocking, because she was honestly the only person I got along with aside from my brother. And it's not like I could really do much with a brother stuck in college.

Just like my mother and brother, I was born with blond hair and blue eyes. While my mother liked to keep her hair long, I cut it at every possible chance. Long hair is such a nuisance, really!

According to my brother I'm a little midget, standing at only 5'0". That's the reason for the big bows I wear.

So, yeah. I'm a short blond girl with short blond hair and a big white bow to top it off.

Don't judge.

My life has always been plain and boring, to say the least. I'm not going to lie either, I wouldn't change that. Right now is peaceful. Right now is what I need. I don't want it to change.

Not now, not ever.

Stepping down the creaky stairs in a strange zig-zag manner, I jumped off the last set of stairs and landed on to the wooden floor with a grunt. My dad wasn't going to be home until a little while, so I figured I might as well come out while I have the chance.

Quickly dashing to the kitchen, my hand automatically reached up to the bowl full of oranges. It was second nature by now, my hand had already begun peeling the skin off the orange.

Skin off the orange.

Skin off the orange.

I'm a sadistic little thing, just to inform you.

Plopping one of the orange pieces into my mouth, I began to make a climb back upstairs, humming to myself as I finished the orange.

"Forward, march! Right, left, right, left, right, left, right left-Right face company!" I shouted this to myself, marching to my room as I looked straight ahead. Yes, I learned how to march when I was 8. It was a procedure my mom had me and Rinto do in the morning, to get us all awake and ready.

I miss that.

My door shut behind me with a soft click. Halfway into my nightly routine the front door opened up. I smiled to myself, happy to have gotten food before my dad made it home.

My nightly routine was a simple one, to say the most. I would quickly strip myself of my current clothes and switch them for my long and dirty soccer jersey. Well, technically Rinto's, but he left it behind so that means I can use it! Right?

Anyways, I'd quickly hop into the bathroom right next to my room and take a shower- brushing my teeth for a minute or two afterwards. Then, well...I'd go on my phone until falling asleep.

It's a simple thing compared to others- like Gumi for example. She and her religious family have to pray, take turns in the shower (Gumi was last, poor little thing), and then prepare for tomorrow. Then, finally, Gumi and her family could sleep.

"Shit!" My fathers voice shouted from outside my bedroom, and I had fallen to the floor after hitting the wall in shock.

"Could you shut up back there!? Tryin' to sleep you know!" My father shouted to me, probably having heard the impact through the thin walls we had. Knowing him, he had "only a couple drinks" before coming home tonight.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see it. Mumbling soft words to myself about how "tomorrow would be a better day," or "he'll get better eventually." I found myself resting against my bed.

I would have to skip the shower tonight. There's no way I'm going back out there with him around.

And with these last thoughts, I had slowly began a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hatelife: I can tell this ficlet is going to be well-written so updatee!**

Haha, here's the update! Hope you enjoy it! And props for being the first reviewer. Have a virtual hug and cookie!

**__file_pre;;warning:chapter_contains_swears_6;;_**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey girlie, what's the answer to number 6?" A rough voice attempting to whisper reached my ears, and I instantly could tell he was talking to me. I turned around to face him, narrowing my eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Yowane told us in class, dumbass." Yeah, I honestly didn't care much for my "reputation". Why would I give some stranger the answer when he was already told it? That's just even more stupid.

"Maybe paying more attention might just land you a job outside of McDonalds." I spoked this in a swift way, having always been a expert in insults.

I considered myself an expert, and that's good enough by me!

The guy talking to me is Mikuo. He's just...An idiot, to say simply. Always getting himself in trouble by talking back to the teachers, or even making perverted comments in the middle of a test. Apparently he's related to some huge idol, Hatsune Miku. She went out of the business two years ago, claiming something about personal space and her darling banana.

I always thought she was insane. Possibly more than Mikuo.

Mikuo, meanwhile, had simply rolled his eyes at me and went on to asking someone else. He should've expected that answer from me, I don't feel bad.

I rolled my own eyes and set mu focus back onto the quick test my teacher had given us. She gave one every day, right before her class period ended. It wasn't hard though, because she made sure to tell all the answers during class. You just had to pay attention.

Mrs. Yowane herself is a kind and gentle woman. She has almost transparent white hair, that reaches all the way to her waist! On top of that, she keeps it in a low ponytail with a large black bow.

Because bow's are just that awesome.

Mrs. Yowane has a temper, though it's hard to get to. In all of her years of teaching she learned the ways to calm down a class without screaming, I could almost swear she was an angel. Her method was to mumble a nursery song to herself. If the class wasn't quite by the time she finished, it was detention for everyone. And I mean detention.

What makes the detention oh-so-scary? The teacher hired specifically for it. Sakine-sama, as we were demanded to call her. She's gotta be the most scariest person on Earth.

I remembered this time back in class, when Sakine-sama had barged through the door yelling at everyone. Mrs. Yowane was extremely confused, only being able to stare at Sakine-sama as she dragged almost the whole class out of the room to "punish".

They didn't come back for 3 days.

Because there body was sore.

Sore.

I later found out the group of students were forced to do 200 push ups, while Sakine-same sat on them. If they fell to the ground, it was 10 more. And 10 more makes a difference with her weight!

Anyways, back to reality.

As soon as I bubbled in the last answer I stood up and handed it to Mrs. Yowane. She smiled at me with her lightly-colored lips, and I couldn't help but smile back. She's just that type of person, you know?

I rushed to gather all my homework and other things into my brown and leather book bag. Even though I finished about 10 minutes earlier than the rest I still wanted to get there early.

Oh yes, by there I meant there. The most holy place on Earth.

That place must be my only place for life, really. That was the only place I could accept myself, be myself, show my true nature no matter what.

Yes, that place was my only real reason to continue on in this cruel world.

The lunch room.

What? I'm an animal when it comes to food, can't blame a girl! And at the moment, the orange sandwich with the orange chicken and the bucket-load of oranges along with some orange juice sounded like heaven.

Actually, I'm pretty sure it's heaven.

I practically ran out of the room once everything was packed up. My lunchbox and white box were being held in my left arm, my bag strapped to my right arm's shoulder.

The lunch room was only a hall down Mrs. Yowane's class. Sadly, my locker was litterly on the other side of school, so that wasn't an option. For now I'd have to keep it in a locked bathroom stall.

Yeah, I'm doing it. Climbing underneath the stall is my only choice now.

Our school has a wide record of theft, especially when it comes to important things- like for example, my oranges. I have to keep the extras safe and sound.

...I am a weird person and I accept it.

You should too.

"Come on ya little punk, someone so puny and worthless like you has to have been the one to banged my woman. She's into shitty things like you, ya know that?! You're going' to pay for that, ya little peice of shit!" I could've recognized the voice from miles away.

Akaito Shion. Biggest bastard out there. He's the type to only do things like this for attention, I don't even remembering him having a girlfriend. Even the most idiotic of girl's don't like him, and I cannot blame them in any way possible.

He's plain disgusting.

I turned to slam open the door, but my palm only managed to hit against it and cause the echo of a bang. I blinked in confusion.

"What the...?" Again, I tried to push it open, but the door didn't budge.

Oh yeah.

I'm supposed to pull the door open.

...Never happened.

I shook my head for my own disappointment before pulling open the door as harsh as I could. That however, resulted in the door slamming onto my own foot and me screeching like some weird squirrel on drugs.

That's a thing. Totally.

Akaito turned around to see me hopping out of the door, holding onto my foot as my face scrunched up in pain. Laying on the floor was some boy with white hair, probably Akaito's victim of the day.

"You...Shit that hurts...You!" I stumbled upon my words, but still managed to point a finger straight to the confused Akaito. My foot was pulsing through, burning and aching as I spoke.

"-Have no rights..." I let out another small shriek, having almost fallen to the floor from lack of balance. I continued. "-To go and bully some random kind, because..."

I had paused. This time though, not from the pain, this time I paused because of where Akaito was at the moment.

Right.

Above.

My face.

"Shut up ya little shit pile. How about I beat you up instead, huh!?" He growled to me as if I was his prey, so small and weak. With one glance behind him I could tell the boy had made his escape while he still could.

Your welcome, you little piece of...Hold it in Rin. Hold it in.

I gulped, my foot's pain long forgotten.

"Like you could even lay a finger on me." There goes my mouth again, saying things before I even notice.

Akaito's eyes flashed with rage. "Why you...!" His hands curled up into a tight and secure fist, and his arm swung back-

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He's going to hit me.

Before even thinking, I kicked him. I kicked him with all my strength and fury, and I kicked where no man should ever be kicked.

Akaito's arm staggered back, and he fell to the floor in pain. I heard him wheezing and couldn't help but giggle at the sight. It was just too funny!

"If you leave now I'll pretend this never happened." I promised him with a smile. The best way to irritate someone, right?

Akaito got up and scurried away, leaving my with my hand covering my mouth. I tried to hold in my laughter, knowing I'd get into trouble for interrupting a class or something along the lines of that.

Footsteps came up from behind me. I turned around only for my eyes to widen, my mouth to drop open, and my knees shaking as I stared straight at the person who approached me.

"You did a good job back there, finally someone put that guy in his place! I was afraid I'd have to step in." His smooth and clear voice broke me out of my stance, though I only tensed up more.

"Holy shit dude," I spoke. "you're hot."

The silence between us too was growing more intense by the second as we both stared at each other in shock. Me? I was shocked because I just said that outloud.

Suddenly, the boy ran his hand through his hair and winked at me, smirking. "I know."

Somehow both of us ended up bursting out in laughter. I don't even remember how it happened, but the two of us were laughing for minutes- even through the lunch bell and the crowd of students that webbed around us.

We finally stopped once the halls were back to being semi-empty, as everyone had rushed off to go and get some food.

"Did that...just..." I wheezed, taking in as much air as I could. "...Happen?"

He nodded, already having finished his share of the laughter fest.

"It sure did. Name's Len, you?"

"Rin. I welcome you to this little place I call insanity."

"...What?"

"You'll understand as soon as you bow to me."

Score! New friend acquired. Double score, it's hot and a guy.


End file.
